Cutting of vegetative growth around structures and other obstacles is a common problem faced by municipalities, home owners, and the like. Mowers are generally not well suited for cutting grass, weeds, or other growth in very close proximity to structures and other obstacles such as fence rows, guard rails, and trees. A variety of trimming devices have been developed that are maneuverable into close proximity to the structures or obstacles. These devices commonly use one or more sacrificial strands extending radially outward from a hub that is spun at high rotational speeds to enable the strands to cut through the vegetation upon impact. The strands are worn down, broken off, or otherwise shortened over time and must be replaced.
Known trimming devices provide a coil of the strand on the trimming device which can be actuated to allow additional strand to be fed out to replace the worn or lost portions of strand. The coil of strand is disposed to lie in a horizontal plane such that centrifugal forces act to feed out the strand. Available coil and feed mechanism often fail to feed out strand properly due to improper operation or jamming of the strand within the mechanism. These mechanisms are also difficult and time consuming to reload with new strand.